Thicker Than Water
by Ensign T'Starla
Summary: SLASH TWINCEST Fred muses over his and George's relationship on their one year anniversary.


Author: Emrald Weasley

Email addy: ACBEK2318@accestoledo.com

Rating: PG-13

Paring(s): Fred/George (Main) Metionings of: Harry/Oliver, Percy/Neville, Bill/Charlie, Hermione/Ginny, and Ron/Draco

Summary: Fred muses over how he and george became lovers on their one-year anniversary.

Warings: If you don't like slah, yaoi, shounen-ai, m/m parings, whatever you wanna call it, then, do ya see the little handy-dandy back button on the top of your screen. CLICK IT NOW!!!!! THIS IS YOUR FIRST AND FINAL WARNING!!!!! So if you read and flame, then I will hunt you down and hurt you. Badly. And if you don't like, why bother reading??? It's so hard to find smart people these days, I swear.........

Disclaimer: Don't like slash, This not for you, Me no own, So you no sue!!!

Now, on with the story!!!!!

Thicker Than Water

My name's Fred. Fred Weasley. Here's my story about blood. Blood and water.

I once heard someone say that blood was thicker than water. I didn't understand. And, so, I asked Mother what it meant. She said it meant that no mattter what, your family will always be there for you because blood, your family, and water, your friends, relationships, etc., aren't as thick. You know what, I still didn't get it. I understand the general concept now though.

I'm in love with my twin, George. Some of you may find that wrong, but it's not. It can't be, because we love eachother. Therefore, it can never be wrong.

I was scared when I first realized that I loved him. I was watching him sleeping and thought "He looks so cute when he's sleeping." And I just freaked. I mean, wouldn't you. I figured that I was sick in the head or something. Then, I finally relaxed and just let myself love him, hoping it would go away, like it was just a phase, or something. But it didn't. If anything, it became stronger than ever. But, in a way, it felt good, to love someone. But he's my brother, my twin, my best friend. And I loved him. And I couldn't tell him. And it hurt.

I dealt. I hid my feelings for a year or so before anything finally happened. It was our fourth year at Hogwarts. And I was late, again.

FLASHBACK

I was walking down a corridor at Hogwarts to get to Potions class. Well, more like running actually. I had woken up late once again. I mean, how come no one wakes me up in the morning? Wait, oh yeah. They say that they try to, but I refuse to wake up. It's because I'm always dreaming about George. Well, could you blame me for not wanting to get up?.............................Nevermind.

Suddenly, I find myself dropping all my belongings and going downward on a one-way trip to pain. I had tripped, again. I anticapated the impact, but it never came. Instead, I fell aginst something soft and warm. I opened my eyes and, instead of seeing tile, saw a cloak. A cloak that smelled strangely similar to the Strawberry Passion shampoo that George loves so much........

I look up and see George standing there, holding me up and smiling.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I-I'm f-fine." I stutter. GOD, I stuttered! How much more lame could I possibly sound?

"Good." His voice brings me out of my stupor. "I wouldn't want MY Fred to be hurt." Emphasize on the "my". He whispers this, resting his forhead against mine. Leaning forward, he brushes his lips in a quick kiss acroos the tip of my nose. It was so light, I barely felt it and wondered if it even happened. But I knew that it had without a doubt.

He pulled away, gathered his things (which he'd apparently dropped in the process of catching me), winked, turned, and walked away.

I stood there dumbfounded for a bit. Then, not fully myself again yet, I picked up my stuff and went back to the Gryffindor Tower instead of going to Potions. Needless to say, that didn't make Snape to happy, and it landed me with a week's worth of detention. It was worth it.

Later that night, up in our dorm, I couldn't stop the words and blurted out, "Why'd you kiss me?" and immediatly stared blushing profusely. 

"Cuz I love you." George stated simply, and kept working on his Charms homework, as if simply answering a question about he weather.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I'd heard right.

He stood up, slowly turned and walked up to me, until his face was inches of mine. "I sai, cuz I love you." He stated again, though this time in a whisper.

Suddenly, his lips are on mine and nothing else matters. It's pure Heaven. A wonderful bliss that I want to last forever. I'm enjoying this too much and am too shocked to respond and kiss back. But, unfortunately, befor I come to my senses, we find the need air too great and break apart.

"I've seen the way you watch me when you think I'm not looking, Fred. I thought maybe you liked me too. Maybe I read too much into it. Maybe I was wrong." He looks ready to start bawling.

"NO! No. I love you so much. I was just too shocked to respond. I'm sorry." I say. Then I kiss him to prove it.

When I pull away, he's crying. "What's wrong?!? Did I hurt you? Did I go to fast?"

"No, you didn't. I'm just........so............happy........that you actually feel..........the same way." George says quietly.

Let's just sleep now, okay? It's been a long day." We change into our pajamas and crawl into my bed. 

"I love you, my Fred." He whispers.

"I love you forever and always, my twin, my love, my George." I whisper, kissing his forehead gently. We fall alseep holding eachother, dreaming peacefully of our new future, together.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It's been a year now. A wonderful year of many up's and down's, mainly up's though. I've loved every minute of it. I don't know if I've learned must from this relationship so far, but I've atlwast learned one important thing. I've learned the meaning of high tolerance and the real meaning of friendship and how great our friends really are. Everyone accepted us fairly easily: Bill and Charlie (a strong, going on 4-year relationship), Percy and Neville (a healthy, good, 2-year relationship full of tenderness), Ron and Draco (a never boring relantionship, with cute arguements that always end with one of them admitting that they were wrong and a make-up and make-out session), Harry and Oliver (a kind-hearted relationship that manages to bring out the best in everyone), and Hermione and Ginny (girls just seem to love gay guys, don't they?).

And finally, Mother and Father. They were shocked, dissapointed, and dissaproving, to say the least. But after a while, they saw how much everyone else supported and encouraged us and how much we truely loved eachothe, they accepted us.

Well, I guess only one other thing I've managed to learn throughout all of this. It's something that took me years to figure out. But I finally understand it. And I'd like to pass this knowledge on to you. I've, well, both of us, have learned that blood really _is_ thicker that water.

****

THE END

AN: Well, how was it? This is my second story so far. The other is a Ron/Draco paring called "Sunfire Hair". Check that one out also please. I think this turned out, rarthe well, actually. Better than I expected to, atleast. What do you think? Please R&R to tell me. Or email me, if you prefere. (email addy at top) Well, hopefully, you'll see more of me later.

****

PEACE OUT!!! O_o


End file.
